Las pantaletas de Rika
by Jos D
Summary: Tres situaciones amorosas estara Rika con tres chicos, es decir con Takato, Henry y Ryo. Rika siente algo con los dos primeros, pero ella siente molestias con el último. Advertencia, contiene algo de lemon.(ultimo capítulo y terminado)
1. La relacion con Takato

Creo que este fanfic va ser absurdo, solamente se me ocurrió hacerlo. Rika va estar en situaciones como decirles, primero algo atrevido pero suave, y al final ponerla en una escena que no es para menores. Primero pondré una relación con Takato, después con Henry y después con Ryo.   
  
_________________________________  
  
LAS PANTALETAS DE RIKA  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era una tarde casi como cualquiera en Shinjuyú, había pasado casi un año, desde que los tamers vencieron al DRipa, Rika acaba de salir de un edifico donde trabaja su madre, Rika llevaba un vestido, parecido a la que ella se había puesto la última vez, que fue a visitar el lugar de trabajo de su madre (vean el episodio 18 de Digimon 3). La diferencia es que era de color azul con algunas partes moradas además de que se veía no solamente mas femenina, sino añiñada, y también llevaba un sombrero parecido al del vestido de la última vez, solo que de color diferente que combinaba con el vestido.   
  
Y Rika se dirigió al parque, por alguna razón, creía que se sentiría mas tranquila después de lo que sucedió en el edificio.  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
"Mira Rika que te parece este vestido" dijo su madre  
  
"Se parece al que llevé puesto la última vez, pero es de diferente color" dijo Rika  
  
"Pero es mas hermoso o nó, por favor pruébatelo"  
  
"Esta bién" Rika aceptó, pero ella sentía como si estuviera pasando lo mismo de la última vez, Rika no quiere ser lo que es su madre una modelo. Rika vio el vestido y se la puso pero ella le incomodó un accesorio de más de ese vestido. Ella salió de un vestidor para que sea fotografiada.  
  
"Espero que te quedes quieta, y no huyas como la última vez" dijo el fotógrafo  
  
"Mamá, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre este vestido" dijo Rika  
  
"Que Rika ha algo de malo en ese vestido?" preguntó su madre  
  
"Es que tiene algo de más y me hace sentir incómoda" dijo Rika  
  
"Me harías el favor de no moverte" dijo el fotógrafo  
  
Rika no se movió pero luego le dio otra vez esa sensación, ese miedo. Luego ella huyó.  
  
{FIN DEL FLASHBACK}  
  
Rika no solamente huyó de miedo, sino por algo curioso que venía incluido ese vestido y que siempre no quiere hablarle a su mamá sobre eso.  
  
Rika al llegar al parque, estuvo observando un paisaje de un pequeño lago, de pronto vio que Takato iba pasar por donde ella caminaba, ella esperaba a que no la reconociera, pero por mala suerte este notó que quien llevaba puesto un vestido era Rika, y esto a Takato se le hizo curioso.  
  
"Rika eres tú?" preguntó Takato, pero Rika no respondió y ni quiso voltear, pero además ella se sonrojó.  
  
"Se lo que vas a decir Takato, porque llevo puesto este vestido" dijo Rika  
  
"En realidad iba decirte que te ves linda" dijo Takato sonrojado, nervioso y esperando no recibir un golpe, pero lo que hizo fue que Rika se sonrojara  
  
"Mi mamá me obligó a ponerlo para una foto de una revista" dijo Rika quien volteó a mirar a Takato  
  
De pronto un fuerte viento se sintió, se levantaron las hojas caídas de los arboles y luego el viento levantó la falda del vestido de Rika y dejando expuestas las pantaletas. Takato se quedó viendo las pantaletas de Rika durante poco tiempo(Takato se puso más rojo que un tomate); ya que Rika luego luego bajaba su falda, pero ella al voltearse; otro viento fuerte hizo que se levantara la falda de la parte de atras del vestido, exponiendo el trasero de Rika. A Takato se le hizo curioso ver, un gran moño en la parte de atras de la pantaleta. Takato tambien había visto que las pantaletas, combinaba con el vestido de ella, era de color azul, con algunos moños rosados y unas lineas circulares moradas.   
  
"¡Takato como te atreves!, ¡eres un pervertido!" Rika le dio una cachetada muy fuerte, dejandolo colorado en una mejilla.  
  
"Perdon, perdon Rika, perdóname, no fue mi intención ver tu ropa interior" dijo Takato   
  
"¡Pero te quedaste mirando!" gritó Rika, quien preparaba un puño.  
  
"Si quieres te hago un favor para compensarte, lo que sea" dijo Takato, con nerviosismo.  
  
"Bueno no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre que usé este vestido y sobre mi ropa interior, no quiero que nadie se entere y sobre todo Ryo" dijo Rika sonrojada.  
  
"Pero que hay de lo de las fotos para la revista?" preguntó Takato   
  
"Estoy segura que esas se cancela, como la ultima vez, por que huí del fotógrafo" dijo Rika  
  
"Bueno Rika entonces me voy"  
  
"Espera Takato" dijo Rika  
  
"Que pasa Rika?"  
  
"No se lo digas a nadie por favor"  
  
"Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, además no necesitas convencerme de alguna manera para que no lo haga, porque yo soy de aquellos que cumple con su palabra." dijo Takato  
  
"Solo por las dudas" Rika acercó sus labios a Takato y lo besó y ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
Takato se quedó paralizado y luego explotó.   
  
"¡Rika pero que te pasa!, te dije que no hagas nada, acaso no me crees en que puedo cumplir mi palabra" dijo Takato 'Y yo que esperaba recibir mi primer beso de parte de Juri' se decía mentalmente  
  
"Veo que reaccionaste de una manera que no esperaba" dijo Rika, quien ella esperaba algo más de Takato.  
  
"Bueno Rika si te pareció grosero en que te grité en verdad lo siento" dijo Takato  
  
"¿Takato a donde te dirigías?" preguntó Rika   
  
"Iba ir a la antigua casa de Guilmon para ver como esta la puerta al digimundo" dijo Takato, quien se dirigió del lugar acompañado de Rika  
  
"Dime Takato no va estar nadie más ahí?" preguntó Rika  
  
"No te preocupes solamente vamos a estar tu y yó" dijo Takato  
  
Al llegar la antigua casa de Guilmon se veía que tenía adentro varios aparatos de alta tecnología.  
  
"¿Pero ques son todos estos aparatos?"  
  
"Es que el señor Yamaki dijo que esto es parte de una investigación sobre los digimons y el digimundo" dijo Takato.  
  
"Takato dime porqué reaccionaste así por el beso que te dí, no esperaba a que te pusieras loco" dijo Rika.  
  
"Es que tu beso me decepcionó Rika" dijo Takato cuya voz sonaba muy serio.  
  
"Que, pero porqué" preguntó Rika sintiendose como si no valía nada.  
  
"Es que yo esperaba un primer beso pero de Juri" dijo Takato seriamente.  
  
"Oh bueno, Takato me puedes esperar un momento?"  
  
"Bueno sí"  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y Rika le habló a Takato. El se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rika, ella se dirigió para darle otro beso a Takato pero esta vez fue más pasional, Takato podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, pero el no se sentía bien, ya que no es Juri a quien está besando, mientras que Rika sentía esa deliciosa y placentera sensación cuando besó por primera vez a Takato, pero no entendía porqué lo hizo.  
  
Cuando ambos se separaron, Takato se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego cerró su boca.  
  
"Bien entones que te pareció?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Rika lo siento pero yo estoy enamorado de Juri" respondió Takato, quie dejó decepcionada a Rika  
  
"Bueno si es así entonces dejame regalarte esto" dijo Rika quien sacaba una pantaleta de una de las bolsas de su vestido  
  
"Rika que no es?" dijo Takato sudando y con mucho nerviosismo  
  
"Sí, es la que llevaba puesta"  
  
"Rika porqué me regalas esta pantaleta" dijo Takato sonrojado y nervioso.  
  
"Digamos que es como un recuerdo de nuestra corta relación" dijo Rika  
  
"Pero Rika, como es que te iras así sin esto?"   
  
"Ya llevaba otra debajo de esa" dijo Rika quien bajó de las escaleras.  
  
'Ay mamá, ahora que voy hacer, si mi mamá encontrara esto en mi cuarto, no quiero pensar en como reaccionará, tal vez pensará que se lo robé de alguna amiga o que soy pervertido; peor aun, que tal si Juri me ve con esto, creerá que soy un pervertido y nunca me volverá a hablar. En que embrollo me he metido' se decía Takato mentalmente quien buscaba la forma de esconder la pantaleta de Rika.  
  
Minutos después Rika escuchó una voz familiar.  
  
"Hola Rika cómo estas, vaya que hermosa te ves con ese vestido?" dijo Ryo, quien dejó paralizada a Rika.  
  
Rika despertó de lo que pareciá un sueño. Pero ella se veía mucho mayor, como una chica de 18 años.  
  
"Que pasa Rika, un mal sueño?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Mas bien un mal recuerdo" dijo Rika quien luego en su mente '¿Pero porqué besé a Takato?'  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Si quieren dejar review háganlo.  
  
Mi mail es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Que les pareció en el siguiente capítulo le va a tocar a Henry Wong o Jenrya Lee (es el mismo, solo que con nombres diferentes, dependiendo de la versión), una relación con Rika. 


	2. Soñando con Henry

En esta pondré una relación tipo Henry con Rika, espero que les guste. Recuerden que Rika tiene 18 años, pero en su sueño tendra como 16. Algunas partes contienen algo no apto para menores  
  
____________________________________  
  
LAS PANTALETAS DE RIKA  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Rika quien acaba de despertar de un recuerdo (o de un sueño), ella se cuestionaba porque besó a Takato.  
  
"Rika dime, estabas recordando la vez en que Ryo te vio con ese vestido azul, que comenzaste odiarlo?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Bueno sí, el quería besarme y le tuve que dar un golpe para que dejara de molestarme, pero desde ese día Ryo jamas he visto que se alejara de mi, parece que le agrado mucho, pero el no me agrada, lo detesto" dijo Rika, quien después se quedó pensativa, por lo del beso a Takato.  
  
'Creo que en realidad si sentía algo por Takato, pero tenía miedo en admitirlo, sera porque aun era orgullosa?. Pero me pregunto si lo bese porque era una agradecer por lo que había hecho antes por mí?' se decía mentalmente Rika, quien después su mente se aclaró, despues de pensar en algunas situaciones, como cuando fue salvada de una caída en el tren, en el tiempo en que los parasimons iban invadir la ciudad.  
  
"Rika dime soñabas también en la ocasión en que le diste algo a Takato,algo muy personal?" preguntó Renamon   
  
"Hum sí" dijo Rika muy sonrojada, pero luego se río de algo  
  
"De que te ries Rika?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Bueno es que recuerdo que mi mamá me felicitó por salir con ese vestido, ya que, hubo después llamadas de compradores, pero de seguro aquellos quienes compraron los vestidos nunca esperaron que incluyera una ropa interior y de otras cosas que pasaron despues" dijo Rika  
  
"Como de que te convertiste en la envida de toda la escuela, porque muchos chicos te querían invitar"  
  
"No me refieron a otras cosas que me pasaron después" dijo Rika  
  
"Entonces estas bien Rika?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Si estoy bien, solamente trataba de aclarar mi mente" dijo Rika quien volvió a dormir en su futon.  
  
{En el sueño de Rika}  
  
Rika quien parecía que tiene 16 años, se encontraba caminando en el parque, ella al pasar por una esquina se quedó viendo a Henry quien estaba acompañado por una chica rubia, Rika comenzaba a sentir celos. Ella seguió a Henry hasta que los dos se despidieron, entonces Rika se acercó a Henry.  
  
"Quien era ella Henry?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Es solo una amiga de la escuela" respondió Henry  
  
"Seguro?" dijo Rika sospechando de su amiga  
  
"Claro que si porque lo preguntas"  
  
"No por nada" dijo Rika de forma molesa aparte de que estaba sonrojando sin saber porqué.   
  
Rika sin despedirse se alejó de Henry.  
  
"Rika podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa?" preguntó Henry   
  
"Bueno sí esta bien" dijo Rika poniendose un poco nerviosa  
  
Minutos despues de una caminata  
  
"Dime Rika acaso hay algo que te molesta?" preguntó Henry  
  
"No porqué?" dijo Rika  
  
"Bueno es que creo que la amiga que viste no te simpatiza verdad, porqué?"  
  
"Bueno es que no se, creo que no me agrada que este cerca de tí es todo" contestó Rika nerviosamente, molesta por la pregunta y además de que sonrojaba.  
  
"Acaso estás celosa?" preguntó Henry con curiosidad.  
  
Rika se quedó viendo a Henry sin decir nada, luego volteó para ver otro lado, mientras que Henry sonreía. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vive Henry y al llegar al apartamento. Rika al entrar vio una nota.  
  
"Parece ser que no hay nadie Henry" dijo Rika leyendo una nota.  
  
Henry leyó la nota que decía que Suzie se encuentra enferma, que su madre, su hermana y los dos digimons estan con ella, su padre llegaría tarde y su hermano esta afuera trabajando en un proyecto de la escuela.   
  
"Bueno solamente estamos tu y yó" dijo Henry, mientras que Rika se ruborizaba  
  
"Humm Henry sabes por un tiempo había sentido algo por tí, pero no estaba segura" decía 'Demonios pero que es lo que le estoy diciendo? ' se decía Rika en sus pensamientos  
  
"Rika no se si quieres o no que tengamos una relación, ya que no estoy seguro, que yo sienta algo por tí" dijo Henry  
  
"Porque no hacemos algo para saber si en realidad sentimos algo entre nosotros?"  
  
"Como qué?" preguntó Henry  
  
De pronto Rika besó a Henry en los labios y en respuesta Henry la besaba de una manera pasional, ambos mantuvieron un sentimiento de mucha pasión, ambos se tocaban de una manera erótica. Después Rika lo dejó de besar y respiraba profundamente.  
  
"Rika no crees que fue algo rápido?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Si, creo que aun no estoy lista para este tipo de cosas, Henry donde esta el baño?" dijo Rika.  
  
Henry le dijo el lugar, al instante en que Rika se fue, Henry se quedó pensativo al igual que Rika.  
  
'Porque lo bese?' se preguntaba Rika  
  
'Porque la bese?' se preguntaba Henry  
  
En el baño Rika se mojaba el rostro y pensó en la razón del porqué sentía algo por Henry, ella comenzó a recordar algunas situaciones en que él le ayudaba y ella a él, además de que el primero en observar que Rika si tiene corazón. Ella se preguntaba cual era la razón del porque ahora le atrae Henry, tal vez sea un chico serio e inteligente, la cual le agradaba su manera de ser.   
  
"Rika aun estas ahí?" pregunto Henry  
  
"Si aquí estoy" dijo Rika observando a hora, parecía ser que ella estaba 15 minutos en el baño  
  
"Estas bien?"  
  
"Si, no hay de que preocuparse"  
  
Rika, al salir del baño, comenzaba a sentir algo raro y diferente, a lo que ella sintió antes.  
  
"Henry me puedes esperar un momento en tu cuarto?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Para qué?"  
  
"Espera y verás"  
  
Al pasar unos minutos Henry entro a su cuarto, dentro Rika lo estaba esperando pero desvestida o mejor dicho en ropa interior, provocando que Henry se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.  
  
"Rika pero que significa esto?" dijo Henry desconcertado  
  
"Henry hace un tiempo he tenido la sensacion de hacerlo tu sabes, contigo?"  
  
"Hacerlo, desde cuando?"  
  
"Desde hace pocos días"  
  
"Rika no creo que deberíamos"  
  
"Por favor Henry hazmelo como un favor" dijo Rika sonrojandose un poco  
  
"Rika no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo" dijo Henry sin terminar ya que fue besado de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez el beso fue mas intenso, tanto que convencio a Henry. Rika comenzaba acariciar el cuerpo de Henry, mientras que este la tocaba de una manera exquisita, el le tocaba la parte privada de Rika cubierta por la pantaleta, ella gemía tambien cuando sintió un cosquilleo, que era Henry tocandole el trasero. Rika pudo sentir que Henry le estaba saliendo la erección, Henry podía sentir los senos de Rika pegados al pecho de él, ella le acariciaba el rostro y el jugueteaba con su cabello largo. Ambos se sentía como si estuvieran en el paraíso. Henry aun en ropa interior y con la erección estaba pegando su miembo en la de ella, quien aun estaba en ropa interior. Aunque Henry le daba ganas de hacerlo con Rika, aun así podía controlar sus hormonas y sus deseos carnales.  
  
Pero en el momento en que Rika intentaba quitarle los boxers a Henry, este reaccionó.  
  
"Espera Rika, qué estas haciendo?"  
  
"Tu quieres hacerlo conmigo, no?"  
  
"Rika no creo que sea el momento apropiado para hacerlo"  
  
"Pero porqué?"  
  
"Porque no quiero que lo que hagamos se convierta en la decepción de tu vida entiendes?" dijo Henry, quien hizo reaccionar a Rika  
  
"No quiero que lo que hagamos, porque podría ser algo que lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida, Rika"  
  
Rika comprendió lo que dijo Henry, es como en el caso de su madre, ya que ella nacio cuando su madre tenía 17 años, y con los problemas que le pasó en su vida, ella se desarrolló sin un padre (creo desde sus 4 o 5 años, sus padres se divorciaron).  
  
"Henry ya te entiendo, creo que será mejor que no lo hacemos por ahora" dijo Rika derramando una lagrima  
  
"Rika quiero decirte algo más"   
  
Rika prestó atención.  
  
"Rika no es lo mismo querer hacerlo con alguien, que amar a alguien, es decir, querías hacerlo conmigo porque me amabas o solamente, porque querías experimentar el deseo sexual" dijo Henry quien dejó atónito a Rika  
  
"Yo pensaba que si lo hacía contigo tal vez así sabría que tan fuerte es el sentimiento que tengo hacia a tí, pero ahora veo que estoy algo confundida, Henry perdóname por lo que hice o por lo que pensaba hacer"  
  
"Rika no tienes porque perdonarme, no pasó nada malo, solamente tu querías tener alguien a quien amar, pero debes saber que no es lo mismo amar a alguien con un sentimiento especial, que a querer a alguien solamente por el deseo sexual" dijo Henry quien abrazó a Rika  
  
Rika sintió algo especial en ese abrazo, ella escuchaba su corazon latir mas fuerte y se sentía segura al estar con Henry. Minutos después Rika le dijo que lo esperarafuera en su cuarto ya que iba hacer algo.  
  
Afuera del cuarto Henry.  
  
"Que es lo que estara haciendo Rika dentro de mi cuarto, estara planeando algo?" se preguntaba Henry  
  
Rika al salir ella tenía algo en su mano derecha.  
  
"Rika acaso es lo que yo creo que es?" dijo Henry viendo una pantaleta  
  
"Si y te lo obsequio" dijo Rika entregando su pantaleta  
  
"Que pero porqué?"  
  
"Porque quiero que recuerdes este día, este día en que tuve un momento especial contigo espero que tu pienses lo mismo?"  
  
"Si te comprendo Rika, me lo das para que recuerde..." la voz de Henry se apagaba  
  
{Despertando del sueño}  
  
Rika se golpeó la cabeza en la pared, mientras soñaba.  
  
"Ouch porque me duele la cabeza?" se preguntaba Rika   
  
"Otra vez te despertaste Rika, te pasa algo?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"No no es nada es solo que tuve un sueño, uno buen sueño, pero lamentablemente con algo me pegué"  
  
"Con la pared Rika, creo que deberías tener un poco mas de cuidado" dijo Renamon  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Recuerden que este fic solamente consistirá en 3 capítulos, asi que no lloren porque el siguiente va ser el último. En el ultimo capítulo pondré a un Ryo muy pervertido, que querra ver las pantaletas de Rika y hacer otras cosas pervertidas. 


	3. La pesadilla con Ryo y la conclusión

Aqui les va el último capítulo de este fic gracias por los reviews y por los mensajes en mi mail gracias. Advertencia contiene lemon upskirts y bondage. Este fic tendra parecido a mi otro fic "El trauma de Rika", pero tiene sus diferencias. Recuerden que Rika tiene como 18 años.  
  
____________________________________  
  
LAS PANTALETAS DE RIKA  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"Ya es la segunda vez que te despiertas Rika, creo que deberías ir a ver a un doctor"  
  
"No es necesario Renamon, yo solo que no he descansado bien, y necesitare mas reposo" dijo Rika quien volvio a dormirse  
  
{En el sueño de Rika}  
  
Rika caminaba en una mañana para llegar a la preparatoria, ella llevaba un uniforme escolar (digamos como tipo Sailor Moon), cuando de pronto vio a Ryo parado en una esquina como si lo esperara.  
  
"Hola Rika como estas?"  
  
"No me hables Ryo?" dijo Rika quien escucho un pequeño ruido extraño  
  
"Ahora porque tan amargada?" dijo Ryo, de pronto Rika lo empujo cayendo al suelo, Ryo de pronto hizo un movimiento extraño en la mano y disfrutaba la vista hacia las pantaletas blancas de Rika, ella volteo.  
  
"Que tanto estas mirando?" preguntaba Rika con mirada de sospecha  
  
"Solamente lo hermosa que te ves" dijo Ryo provocando que Rika se sonrojara  
  
'Que bien ya tengo mas fotos de lo que hay debajo de las faldas de Rika' decía Ryo mentalmente  
  
{En la hora de salida de Rika}  
  
Rika no esperaba ver otra vez a Ryo en la misma esquina, quienes por ahora aparentemente estaban solos.  
  
"Hola Rika no te alegra verme"  
  
"Vete Akiyama o te dare tu merecido"  
  
"Hay Rika yo solamente quería que me hicieras un favor" dijo Ryo meintras sacaba un trapo y le agregaba un líquido  
  
"Que clase de favor?"  
  
"Este" Ryo le puso el trapo a Rika  
  
"HUUUUMMMM" trataba de girtar Rika quien despues fue afectaba por el somnífero quedando dormida  
  
"Que bien el primer paso de mi plan resultó bien"  
  
"Ciberdramon" grito Ryo, cuyo digimon tardó en poco tiempo en llegar  
  
"Ryo que le pasó a tu amiga?" preguntó Ciberdramon  
  
"Ella se desmayo ayudame a llevarla a mi casa"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
Ryo mientras la llevaba a su casa, el pervertido le subía la falda y le veía las pantaletas  
  
'He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento' decía mentalemente mientras se excitaba  
  
Al llegar y a entrar a su casa. (mientras que Ciberdramon se fue a patrullar la ciudad)   
  
"Ryo quien es tu amiga?" preguntó el padre de Ryo  
  
"Es una amiga que conoci hace tiempo y acada de desmayarse"  
  
"Ryo tengo que ir a trabajar, cuida bien a tu amiga"  
  
"Lo hare papa" dijo Ryo  
  
Al irse su padre Ryo la llevo hasta donde estaba un espejo y podía ver mejor la parte trasera de Rika  
  
"Espero que aun no se despierta ya que tengo mucho que hacer contigo Rika"  
  
Ryo al llegra a su cuarto, tomo muchas fotos de Rika en ropa interior y en su uniforme pero con la falda levantada.  
  
"Con estas ya eran mil las fotos que tengo de Rika, y eso que ya tengo varios años de estarla fotografiando desde ese día en que he visto a Rika en ese vestido azul, he querido ver a Rika dese una manera excitante como verle sus pantaletas" se decia Ryo o mejor dicho hablando solo.   
  
El pervertido al quitarse los tenis, el sacaba de ahí, una especie de pequeña camara en la cual al conectarla a una computadora, puede ver lo que fotografía en los momento en que hablaba con Rika cuando estaba muy cerca. En las fotos se veía las pantaletas de Rika en una posición muy baja (si es que me xplico bien)  
  
Ryo sacó en una bolsa varias cuerdas para amarrar a Rika y uso cinta adhesiva para amordazarla  
  
"Asi no te me escaparás" y luego le quito algo en el cabello de Rika, provocnado que se viera con su cabello largo  
  
"Asi con el cabello largo te ves mas bonita Rika" dijo Ryo mientras que la fotografiaba en diferentes posiciones  
  
Ryo saco de unos cajones en el closet, varias pantaletas.  
  
"Si estuvieras despierta Rika te contaría las veces en que mientras te ibas de viaje con tu familia, yo entraba a tu casa y entraba a tu cuarto pata quitarte alguna de tu pantaletas, espero que no hayas notado que te faltaban estas"  
  
Minutos despues Rika despertó y se daba cuenta que ella estaba en ropa interior amarrada y amordazada, en la cama de alguien.  
  
"Hmmm hm hm hmmmmmm" decía Rika (bueno no decía mucho porque estaba amordazada) quien despues vio Ryo, ella se movía bruscamente y trataba de alejarse de Ryo.  
  
'Maldito Ryo si me haces algo juro que me las pagaras' decia Rika mentalmente quien despues al ver la computadora 'Pero que es lo que estoy viendo, con razon ese es el ruido extraño que escuche, Ryo ha estado espiando debajo de mis faldas, veo que tiene una galería de mis pantaletas y con razón veo que tiene varias de mis pantaletas perdidas, sabía que alguien me las habían estado robando, juro que te voy a matar Ryo Akiyama'  
  
"Ya Rika, calmate sabes que no vas a ir a ninguna parte, sabes siempre he querido tenerte así" dijo Ryo mientras la tocaba pervertidamente  
  
Rika al sentir como Ryo la estaba tocando, ella sentía placer, ella no podía explicarse porque, es como si le gustara la forma en que ella se sentía indefensa ante él es decir, le excitaba la forma en que estaba siendo dominada o manipulada por Ryo. Ella no quería admitirlo pero ella le gustaba ser violada por Ryo, era un sentimiento muy perverso u oscuro.  
  
De pronto Ryo le toco la vagina a Rika y ella se sentía mas excitada.  
  
{Fuera del sueño}  
  
Rika despertó de una manera violenta  
  
"Ahora que fue esta vez Rika?" pregunto Renamon  
  
"Nada mas que una pesadilla" dijo Rika  
  
"En realidad si necesitas ayuda"  
  
"Eso lo veremos en la mañana" decía Rika  
  
{En la mañana siguiente}  
  
Rika, quien llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, se fue a visitar a sus amigos incluyendo a Ryo, al llegar al parque ella se alegraba de ver a Takato y a Henry, pero con Ryo sentía una inseguridad, despues de tener la pesadilla.  
  
"Hola muchachos y Ryo" dijo Rika  
  
"Hola Rika dime porque me llamaste con ese tono tan frío"  
  
"Hum Rika podremos hablar a solas?" preguntó Takato  
  
"Si"  
  
"Porque no nos dices a nosotros también?" dijo Ryo  
  
"Ni se te ocurra Ryo" grito Rika  
  
Los otros dos muchachos que no intervinieron en la platica.  
  
"Pero que tanto estan hablando" dijo Ryo, y muy celoso  
  
"Ya Ryo debe tratarse de una cosa que a Takato no le gustaría decircelo a nosotros" dijo Henry aunque también se sentía algo celoso  
  
"Pero que?"  
  
{Mientras que en la platica, a muchos metros o casi no vistos por Ryo y Henry}  
  
"Rika durante mucho tiempo he tenido esta pantaleta y lo unico que me puede causar son problemas" dijo Takato enseñando la pantaleta de ella.  
  
"Dime Takato tiene problemas con tus padres y con Juri por esto?" pregunto Rika  
  
"Aun no pero casi estuvieron apunto de descubrirme."  
  
"Bueno entonces regresamela" dijo Rika, quien recibio la pantaleta regalada.  
  
"Bueno Rika nos vemos ya que tengo una cita con Juri" dijo Takato como si le quitaron un peso sobre el  
  
"Que te vaya bien Takato" dijo Rika escondiendo su pantaleta y evitando que los otros dos chicos la vieran, lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"Rika adonde fue Takato?" pregunto Henry  
  
"El quería recomendaciones para su cita con Juri"  
  
"A ver si tu y yo tengamos alguna cita, algun día querida Rika" dijo Ryo provocando que Rika se enfureciera tanto, que ella lo golpeo muy fuerte.  
  
"Ni en tus sueños Akiyama"  
  
"Hum Rika estas bien?" pregunto Henry  
  
"Si vamonos Henry, me gustaría que caminaramos un rato" dijo Rika quien agarraba la mano derecha de Henry, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, y dandose cuenta de lo que dijo  
  
"Pero que le pasa a Rika" se decía Ryo  
  
'Acaso habra notado la camara escondida que tengo para ver debajo de su falda espero que no' decía Ryo mentalmente  
  
"Rika esperame" dijo Ryo  
  
FIN  
  
_________________________________  
  
Bueno eso es todo adios y gracias a aquellos quienes leyeron el fic y espero que les haya servido de algo leerlo.  
  
Mi mail es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx diganme opiniones sobre que aprendieron de este fic, ya que ni yo mismo entiendo que es lo que trata de hacer cuando escribi este fic.  
  
Por favor necesito que me haban el favor de leer mis otros fics :  
  
"Demonio Protector"  
  
"El lado Oscuro de Beelzemon" 


End file.
